Sasuke's Best Birthday Party!
by ILoveSxS
Summary: Mikoto Uchiha wants to plans Sasuke's Birthday Party. She invites people close to or is his age. During the party she didn't know that the party would lead to her son losing his virginity!
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SASUKE! YAY THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON AND I AM SOMEWHAT PROUD OF IT! I GOT THIS OUT OF A DREAM! BUT MY DREAM VERSION OF IT WAS BETTER! BUT THIS WOULD HAVE TO DO! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**Summary: **

**Mikoto Uchiha wants to plans Sasuke's Birthday Party. She invites people close to or is his age. During the party she didn't know that the party ****would lead to her son losing his virginity!**

* * *

><p>"SASU-KUN!" Yelled Mikoto Uchiha as she entered her youngest son's room.<p>

"Mother please stop calling me that?" A 17 year old, soon to be 18 said as he got off his bed.

"I can call you whatever I want. I am your mother." She said with authority.

Sasuke sighed,"Do you need something mother?" He asked.

"Yes, your birthday is coming soon and I am planning a big party for you!" She said cheerfully.

"Mother I don't want one."

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are turning 18 and all your birthday parties involve just your family. I want you to have a birthday bash! Every person close to and is your age will come! Don't complain ever! You will have this party whether you want it or not!"

Sasuke looked annoyed but nodded anyway.

"Good! Time to plan your party!" His mother said as she walked out of his room.

"Damn" Sasuke cursed as he flopped on his bed.

* * *

><p>"So your having a big party and your mom invited a lot of people." Naruto said as he slurped up more ramen. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were at Ichiraku's, talking about Sasuke's birthday party.<p>

"Hn, it was my mother's idea." Sasuke said simply.

"I think it's a good idea. It's about time you have a party and actually invite people." Sakura said as she slipped her water. Sasuke looked at her at the corner of his eye for a moment then grunted.

"Yeah Teme, it could be fun!" Naruto said loudly.

"Hn whatever." The two sweatdropped and continued eating.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's party was the talk among the teenagers of Konoha. Many teens from the other hidden villages even came to Konoha to go to the party. When the day finally came, everybody was dressed ready for the party.<p>

"Sasu-kun! Hurry up! Are you dressed yet?" Mikoto called to Sasuke.

"Yes mother." Sasuke said as he came out wearing black button shirt, 3 buttons were undone showing his sexy chest, greyish-black jeans, and black shoes. Overall, he was sexy as hell.

"Awwww my precious boy looks so handsome!" Mikoto said as she hugged him.

"Mother please" Sasuke said embarrassed.

"So cute" A voice said."You are such a momma's boy little brother." Itachi taunted as he put on a black jacket. He was wearing a red button shirt, black pants, and black shoes."And happy birthday."

"That's not a bad thing, Ichi-kun! Your a daddy's boy!" Mikoto said. Itachi twitched as Sasuke chuckled. The doorbell rang signaling at person at the door.

"Ichi-kun go open the door it might be the guests!" Mikoto ordered her oldest son.

"Yes mother" Itachi went to the door and opened it. Outside were many teens all dressed ready to go to a club. Sasuke's fangirls were dressed like sluts.

"Come in and put your presents on that table." Itachi said as he pointed at the table. Soon more poeple came. Most of Konoha 12 were there but the only people missing were Shikamaru, Neji, and Sakura.

People were having fun. They were either dancing, eating, or chatting with each other. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with Naruto and Kiba.

"You got a seriously awesome party!" Kiba said.

"Thanks"

"Yeah Teme who knew you can throw a party this biiiiiiiiiiig!" Naruto said.

"I didn't my mom did."

"Whatever it's still cool!" Kiba said as he took a drink of his soda. (Mikoto refused to have any alcohol in her house.)

20 minutes, Neji and Shikamaru came together. The put their presents on the table and walked towards Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto.

"Hey your party looks good Sasuke but it's still troublesome to come and happy birthday." Shikamaru said as he stood in front of them with Neji.

"Yeah happy birthday Uchiha." Neji said simply.

"Thanks"

"Well I'll leave you guys." Neji said as he left them to find TenTen.

"Troublesome, this place is crowded."

"Well what do you expect? It's a party!" Naruto said.

"…" Shikamaru said nothing as he walked off to find a quieter spot away from people.

"Well I'm gonna leave you guys. I need some ladies to dance with." Kiba said as he left to find a girl.

"Well it's just the two of us now Teme." Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn" Sasuke shrugged off his hand and spotted pink hair at the corner of his eye.

And apparently Naruto did too."Oh Oh Sakura over here!" Naruto yelled, waving his hands to get her attention.

Sakura smiled and put her present on the table. Sakura's dress was more decent compared to the other girls. She was wearing black dress that flowed with her body and black high heels. Her hair was wavy and it made Sasuke want to touch it so bad. She looked really sexy in many men's eyes. While she was walking towards them Sasuke couldn't help but look at her from head to toe.

_'Damn,'_ Sasuke thought as he stared at her, especially at her legs.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's staring and snickered.

"Hey Teme if you keep staring at her like you want to do her then take her to your bed." Naruto said as he laughed.

"Shut up, Dobe!" Sasuke hissed. The back of his neck was red.

"Come on I know you want to." Naruto laughed even more. Before Sasuke could strangle him, Sakura finally reached them.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura!"

"Hn, Sakura"

"Teme that's not a greeting! You say hi not 'Hn, Sakura'." Naruto said trying to imitate Sasuke's voice.

Sakura giggled, Sasuke glared, and Naruto was laughing his ass off. Sasuke was just about to punch him but Naruto ran off quickly when he saw Hinata. So now it just leaves Sasuke and Sakura. They stood there, looking at each other in silence, to other people it would be an uncomfortable silence but really they were just staring in each other's eyes. A slow song a came on, breaking out of their trance. Sasuke smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Sakura" Sasuke said still holding her hand.

"Y-Yes" Sakura said blushing a little.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, making Sakura blush even more.

"O-Okay" She answered. Sasuke pulled her to where other people were dancing. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura snaked her arms around his neck and blushed more since his chest is right in front of her face. They moved to the song, they were looking into each other's eyes, ignoring anyone around them, lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Fugaku isn't this a cool party that I did for Sasuke." Mikoto saidbragged to her husband.

"Hn" He grunted, clearly annoyed by the teenagers in his house.

"Look at everyone, they are having fun! I outdid myself." She said to herself proudly. Fugaku didn't say anything but that his wife was a little nuts if she wasn't annoyed by the crazy teens.

"Mother" Itachi called.

"Yes!" She said as she turned to look at him.

"It time for the dinner."

"Oh that's right." Mikoto said. She when to where the microphone was and talked into it."Attention everybody!" The music stopped and everyone looked at her."The birthday dinner is ready so everyone go to the backyard and find a seat." everyone did what she said and went to the backyard.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed and reluctantly let go of each other. Sasuke grabbed her hand again and intertwine their fingers and pulled her to the backyard. Sakura blushed and looked at him. She thought he was being so out of character. He is showing more affection than usual.

The were many tables but they were small. They were all round and 3 chairs every table. There was a really long table in the middle of all of the small tables, filled with tons of food.

"I think I died and gone to heaven." Naruto said as he drooled.

People went to the smaller tables to sit next to their friends. Many fangirls tried to get Sasuke to sit next to them but he ignored them pulling along Sakura as he sat in the reserved table motioning Sakura to sit next to him. Sasuke was still holding her hand. It made her happy that he was showing this much affection to her. Then Naruto came. Sasuke quickly let go of her hand, making her a little upset but she was still cheery.

"Heeeey!" Naruto yelled as he took the last seat."Damn Sasuke there is sooooooo much food! I can't wait to eat!" Naruto rubbed his hands together drooling at the taste of food. Sasuke and Sakura looked disgusted at him for drooling.

"That's nasty Naruto don't drool at the table!" Sakura said as she hit him hard on the arm.

"Owwww" Naruto was rubbing his arm while pouting at Sakura."That hurrrrts."

"Good" She crossed her arms. Sasuke smirked, amused.

"Ok now time for the food!" Mikoto spoke up as she clapped her hands. The servants came out and grabbed each food tray at the long table and moved to the smaller tables to serve everyone their food.

"I wonder why Sasu-kun isn't sitting with us?" Mikoto asked herself.

"Well first of all, there are only 3 chairs on each table and second, Sasuke wants to sit next to his girl." Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Girl?" Mikoto said loudly."Sasu-kun has a girlfriend!"

"Well that's surprising." Fugaku said. He thought that Sasuke would never get a girlfriend.

"Where is she? Where?" Mikoto asked her son.

"Over there," Itachi said as he pointed at the reserve table that team 7 was sitting at."He's sitting with his team."

Mikoto looked to where Sasuke and his teammates were. She observed them. The blond headed boy she had seen a lot of but never talked to him. The pink haired girl she heard of was the 5th hokage's apprentice. She never saw her before. She looked at Sakura. She saw how beautiful she was and instantly thought that she was the perfect match for him. She finished her food and grabbed Fugaku (despite his protesting.) and walked over to them.

"Hello!" Mikoto chirped happily to them. The 3 looked up from their meal and looked at Sasuke's parents. Sasuke blinked, wondering why they were here.

"Oh hello" Sakura greeted.

"Sasu-kun don't just sit there introduce us to your teammates." Mikoto said. Sasuke twitched when his mother said his nickname and glared at Naruto and Sakura when they snickered.

"Guys this is Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, they are my parents." Sasuke said. Naruto and Sakura stood up and bowed to them.

"Hello I am Sakura Haruno, your son's teammate." Sakura said as she introduce herself.

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki, your son's other teammate." Naruto said.

"Ohhhh such good manners! Sasu-kun you need to do better." Mikoto said. Sasuke scowled while the other two snickered more.

"Well its nice to meet you. I hope I get to see you two in the future."

"We do too, it's nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Sakura said.

"No don't call me that. It makes me feel old, call me Mikoto." She said with a smile.

"Ok Mikoto-san."

"Good bye." Mikoto waved at them, then went to their own table.

"Your mom is nicer than you, Teme."

* * *

><p>"I like them and I approve of Sakura." Mikoto said as she took a sip of her water.<p>

"Why did you have to drag me along." Fugaku said.

"Because I wanted you to come! Now stop complaining!" Mikoto said, a little irritated. "It's a matter of time when I'll be able to have grandchildren! And you Itachi!" She pointed at him."When are you going to have a girlfriend!"

"Mother pleaseeeee I don't need to you going through my love life." Itachi said as he ate.

"You don't even have a love life." Mikoto stated bluntly. Itachi scowled.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everybody went back to dancing and socializing. Sasuke and Sakura were in the halls of the Uchiha mansion. Earlier, they were dancing again until Sakura said she wanted to see his room. He agreed reluctantly. So here they are, Sakura following Sasuke to his room. When they got there it was really dark. When Sasuke turned on the lights, Sakura smiled. Inside was dark blue walls, a black covered king sized bed, a big t.v and some other stuff but what made her smile were pictures next to his bed, on a small dresser. There was a picture of when they were 12, another picture of them that was recently photograph, and a single picture of her. Sakura walked over and picked up the picture frame.<p>

"How did you get a picture of me?" She said as she looked at him.

"Naruto gave it to me and I didn't want to waste it." He shrugged. Sakura frowned, she thought that he has the picture of her because maybe he liked her.

"Oh"

"What did you think why I kept a picture of you?" Sasuke said as he walked closer to her.

"You don't want to know you'll think it's stupid." Sakura told him.

"That depends on me if I think it's stupid or not. Now tell me." He demanded.

"I-I thought that maybe you m-might like m-me." She answered. He didn't say anything."See I told you it was stupid." Sakura was about to leave the room but was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards Sasuke's chest.

"I didn't say that it was stupid." Sasuke whispered in her ear. He pulled back and looked at her face.

He leaned down until they were a inch from each other.

"S-Sasuke-kun what are you d-doing?" Sakura said as she nervously looked at Sasuke and was very aware of how close they are. Her skin flushed on her face.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Sasuke said as he close the gap between them and kissed her sweet lips.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto!" Naruto, who was talking to Hinata, turned to the person who called his name.<p>

"Hi Ino!" Naruto greeted as she stood in front of him.

"Have you seen forehead? I haven't seen her at all in this party." Ino said.

"Well she's been with Teme actually." Naruto told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah didn't you see them dancing earlier."

"No I was busy doing something else." Ino blushed when she thought back when she was dancing/grinding with Kiba.

"Well I wouldn't disturbed them." Naruto said.

"Why?" Ino said confused.

"Because Teme might get the best birthday present of his life if you know what I mean." Naruto said suggestively. It took a moment for Ino to get what he meant until it clicked. She blushed bright red.

"W-Well I'm g-gonna go get a d-drink." Ino said quickly as she left. Naruto laughed as he turned back and asked Hinata to dance with him.

* * *

><p>"I wondered where Sasu-kun went." Mikoto said as she tried to find Sasuke in the crowd of teens.<p>

"He's somewhere." Itachi said.

"If he's off somewhere avoiding his party, he's gonna get it." Mikoto said angrily.

* * *

><p>Sakura moaned as Sasuke lifted her dress off. Sasuke's hands found their way to the back of her bra and unhooked it while he laid soft kisses on her neck. Her bra slowly fell off as Sasuke lifted his head from Sakura's neck and looked at her pale, round breasts. Sakura blushed as she tried to cover her breasts. Sasuke smirked as she fought against her and won.<p>

"Don't hide yourself from me, Sakura." Sasuke said in a deep sexy voice that made Sakura wetter than she was.

His hands traveled toward Sakura's breasts and grasped them. He slowly message them, which made Sakura moan Sasuke's name softly. He placed his mouth on top of her breast and kissed gently then finally started sucking on her nipple. Sakura moaned again and ached her back. Sakura mind was all hazy. She never felt anything like Sasuke was doing to her. Sasuke's legs started to move them to his bed. They fell on the bed with a soft thud. He straddled her and started to kissed down to her stomach and stopped wear the panties start. He cupped her sex through her panties, rubbing them making Sakura moan rather loudly, and feeling her warmth through them. He was about to take them off when he was suddenly on his back with Sakura on top of them.

"It's not fair that your doing all the work, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said all breathy, making Sasuke's think of more dirty thoughts.

She kissed him as her hands snaked inside his shirt. She run her hands over his chest making him groan and started unbutton his shirt. She pulled her lips from his and took off his shirt. She kissed his jaw then neck and then his chest. She started grinding her hips to his making them both moan at the feeling. Sasuke flipped them over and quickly took off her panties. Sakura gasped at the cool air that hit her most sensitive spot. Sasuke rubbed her sex and felt how wet she was and smirked.

"Sakura you're so wet." Sasuke said huskily as he slipped a finger in her.

"Ah!" Sakura shrieked, surprised.

He started pumping her. She was moaning very loudly at the intense ecstasy she was feeling.

"Oh S-Sas uh!" Sakura's moans made his member harder as he slipped another finger and pumped her faster. She was about to come but Sasuke slipped his fingers out before she could. Sakura was about to question Sasuke why he stopped but he quickly kissed her passionately. He took off his jeans and boxers as he kissed her and position himself. Sasuke pulled away from their sweet kiss and looked at her softly.

"Sakura, are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked, he wanted to make sure so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Yes, Sasuke I do. I love you." She confessed, looking at him with so much love and care in her eyes, it took his breath away.

"I love you too, Sakura." Sasuke also confessed as kissed her gently. Tears ran down Sakura's eyes. She had waited so long for him to love her back. She could hardly believe it.

Sasuke notice that Sakura was distracted with the kiss and position himself again and thrusted in her. Sakura gasped into the kissed and tighten her hold on Sasuke's shoulders. She pulled from the kiss and clenched her teeth. She didn't think it would hurt that much.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he pushed into her. She was so tight that he almost came. Sasuke was running his hand through her hair, trying to comfort her. After a moment, Sakura calmed down and told him to go ahead. Sasuke pulled out and thrusted back in. Sakura moaned from the pain and pleasure she was feeling. Sasuke tighten his hold on Sakura's waist and thrusted faster.

"Ah ahhh!" Sakura moaned as she rolled her hips to his thrust, creating a rhythm and intensify the pleasure. They both moaned as Sasuke went deeper, faster and harder.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's moans soon turned into screams.

"Sakura," Sasuke panted. Sasuke's pace quickened as Sakura screamed Sasuke's name.

"M-More!" Sakura cried out. Sasuke complied and put one of her legs on his shoulders, stretching her sex. He thrusted deeper and harder, making Sasuke's bed squeak rapidly and the headboard hitting the wall. They were both feeling so much ecstasy that they couldn't hold in their moans or screams (Sakura) and were both desperate for a release. The feeling in their stomachs were too much and finally they came together groaning/screaming each other's name. They kept going, trying to have the amazing feeling last. When they finally stopped, they were both panting and their skin covered in sweat. When they calm their breathing, they looked at each other.

"I love you." Sakura said softly.

"I know," Sasuke said, kissing her,"I do too."

Sasuke got off of her and laid next to her. He brought her to his chest and grabbed the covers and laid it on top of them.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered to him, snuggling her head onto his neck.

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke whispered back, kissing her hair gently as she drifted to sleep.

Sasuke looked at her. He didn't think that this would happen but he was glad that it did. He brought her closer to him and kissed her neck possessively and shut his eyes for a satisfying sleep with his love. Both forgetting about the party.

* * *

><p>The party lasted until 2 in the morning. Everybody went home and the rest of the Uchiha family went to their bedrooms. Mikoto, who was mad that she didn't find Sasuke when that crowd was gone, figured that he was in his room sleeping and decided to leave him alone until morning.<p>

In the morning, everybody was awake except for Sasuke. They were at the dining table, even Itachi's best friend Shisui was there for breakfast.

"Ichi-kun go wake up Sasu-kun!" Mikoto ordered Itachi.

"Yes mother." Itachi said as he walked toward Sasuke's room. Shisui decided to follow him.

"So how was the party?" Shisui asked.

"Noisy." Was Itachi's answer.

"I know I heard the music all the way from my house." Shisui said."What was Sasuke doing?"

"Hanging with friends, eating, dancing with a girl-"

"Whoa what dancing with a girl! I never see the day!"

"Yeah he was dancing with his teammate. I think he likes her." Itachi said with a smirk as he reached Sasuke's room.

"You know, we should help him out." Shisui said with smirk.

"But we have never been in a relationship."

"So its not like he's better with the ladies than us, right."

"Sure." Was all Itachi said as she opened the door. They walked in and froze at what they saw. Clothes on the floor and two figures on Sasuke's bed bare naked. Their jaws dropped when they realized that it was Sasuke and a girl naked in his bed, which meant that he wasn't a virgin, which also meant that he beat them in girls. Then a thought, what were they suppose to tell Mikoto, that his youngest son is naked in his bed with his teammate. They walked out and close the door and stared at it.

"Itachi what are we gonna do?" Shisui asked, nervously.

"We wing it." Itachi said emotionally. They went back to the kitchen.

"Where's Sasu-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"Taking a shower." Itachi said quickly.

* * *

><p>The sunlight was shining on Sasuke face, waking him up from his peaceful slumber. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was pink hair and instantly he remembered what happened last night. He smiled softly. He would never regret what happened. It was the best thing that ever happened to him. He looked at Sakura and ran his hand down her bare, smooth back. His motion was waking her up. Fluttering her eyes open, she woke up seeing Sasuke's handsome face.<p>

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered softly. In response, he gave her a sweet morning kiss. He got on top of her and started kissing her bare neck.

* * *

><p>"It's been 20 minutes! Sasu-kun doesn't shower that longer!" Mikoto said as she walked down the hallway towards Sasuke's room.<p>

"Mother, Sasuke's fine." Itachi said as he tried to get her from seeing the horrid sight.

"Itachi's right, Sasuke's absolutely fine!" Shisui said, trying to help.

"But he needs to eat!" Mikoto said as she kept walking towards Sasuke's room. They were at the door and Itachi is desperately trying to away.

"Itachi stop pulling m-" She stopped when she saw her son and the girl that she approved.

The couple on the bed immediately hid themselves under the covers. Under the covers, Sakura was ashamed that a noble family like the Uchiha's had to witness that. Well, Sasuke he's just embarrassed that his mother walked in on them and was afraid that he would be in trouble.

Mikoto had an indescribable expression on her face. He shut the door and stood there. Itachi nervously looked at his mother, thought she must be broken until she opened her mouth.

"Sasuke Uchiha I better have grandchildren!" She grinned. Itachi put on a black face while Shisui fell anime style. Sasuke and Sakura were both relived.

"Of course mother." Sasuke replied to his mother.

"Good now get dressed and get down here so you can open your presents! And Sakura would you like breakfast?"

"Yes thank you Mikoto-san." They got off of Sasuke's bed and collected their clothes.

"Call me mom instead!"

Sakura blushed and said ok and proceeded putting on her clothes. The rest of the day was spent with Sakura bonding with the rest of the Uchiha family. Fugaku was surprised that Sasuke actually had sex and secretly couldn't wait for grandchildren. So the end of the day, Sasuke took Sakura home, asked her out, she said yes, word got out in Konoha that they were dating, it was big, fangirls and fanboys of Sasuke and Sakura were deeply upset and the years went on as Sasuke and Sakura got married and had kids. And it was all thanks to Mikoto's idea of Sasuke's 18th birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW SUCKISH ENDING! BUT I DIDN'T FINISH MY DREAM SO I HAD TO MAKE ONE UP! THIS STORY IS ALSO FOR THE SASUSAKU MONTH THIS MONTH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! OH YEAH AND I DIDN'T DREAM THE LEMON I JUST DECIDED TO TRY OUT THE LEMON!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot! check out Sakura's outfit on my profile!


End file.
